Gas turbine engines may include a number of functional sections such as a compressor and an inlet. Other sections may include a fan section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Air and fuel are combusted in the combustion section and move to the turbine rotors. These various parts are subject to varying levels of stress and degradation. Therefore, identifying a degradation level for replacement of the engine parts may include a complicated analysis.